


【肖根】borrow time

by DarthAvocado



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: 想好大纲了，今天我觉得一定会坑，所以上来告诉大家不要看不要看不要看非原剧向都市爱情，be
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【肖根】borrow time

**Author's Note:**

> *有些对话是英译中，所以读起来有点别扭  
> *关于互助小组的一切负面评价不代表我的观点  
> *in case有任何人好奇，shaw真的是警察，所谓的“副职”也没什么大不了的  
> *Fulton st见谷歌地图，关于地理位置我是全然不了解

他们是在一个互助小组上认识的。root第一眼就从人群中挑出了shaw。她看着shaw侧坐在离主讲尽可能远的地方，翻着白眼抿嘴上的口红。某些东西告诉root，shaw同时也注意到了她。她注意所有人。可是shaw没有在意。她化了妆，肯定不是为了今晚的小组。root想。围在周围的男女，只要没有表现出来明显的精神症状，都整理了自己的形象。尤其是sarah，她需要用很厚的粉底掩盖额头上醉酒丈夫留下的淤青。sarah讲话的时候病态地用手拨弄脸侧的金发，不像别人夹到脑后，她让他们遮住一部分脸。这就是root如何注意到她的。

这个小组没有名字，非专业也非正式。有的时候患上同一种疾病，或者经历了类似的创伤的人人们会聚在一起，滔滔不绝自己无聊又冗长的生活。人们不在意彼此，只是希望知道自己并不孤单地承受霉运，并且潜意识希望能够听见比自己坏的多的处境。他们在这里拍对方的肩膀，面露令人恶心的感同身受的神情。然后走出门用在这里的经历当做把自杀手枪放下的筹码。root已经坐好。shaw低头看手腕上的表，她听见皮靴在地板上的嗒嗒声，抬头发现是对面棕色卷发，刚走进来的人。“哦，欢迎，这位...”主讲也注意到了。“Turing。”对方说。ms或miss，Turing把翘着的脚放下，身体向前倾，左手撑住下巴。“好的，msTuring，你有什么想要分享的吗。”well...”shaw感觉对方看向自己，但是当她重新投入到这场无聊的讨论中，对方已经看向地上了。“我很害怕。”皮鞋不安地拍打了一下，棕色的睫毛频繁眨动，“从我中学起就是这样了...”

当shaw走进洗手间的时候，她看见root在镜子面前补妆。她的睫毛很长。shaw盯着她的睫毛，然后注意到了向上翘起的鼻尖。鼻尖转动向shaw。“哦，是你。”对方把口红放回手包。“你一整晚都没有说话。”“也许我没什么需要讲的。”shaw回答。她对在这位Turing离开前使用厕所的念头感到不自在。“哦，你可以变得更有创意。”root轻松地说。“人们对着彼此敞开心扉，多可爱。”“比起花心思撒谎我宁可不开口。”shaw说，句尾向下，同时对“有创意”这个词表示不满。“我的数学老师确实姓finch，至少这不能算是假的。”root对着shaw涂口红，shaw盯着她两片很薄的嘴唇抿起又弯成一个弧度。“对不起，这是强迫性撒谎。”root有些俏皮地吐了吐舌头。“像我说的，从我中学起就是这样了。毕竟互助小组就是用以帮助人们的...小问题。”

“我不真的关心任何这些东西。”shaw向另一侧避开。“你不关心别人。这就是你的问题吗。反社会人格，情感障碍，还是只是你的想象？”root追问。shaw狠狠盯着root，对这些问题感到冒犯。现在她打算主动离开这个洗手间，于是她甩开root搭在她身上的手(是什么时候搭上去的？也许是她抬起那双该死的褐色的眼睛看着自己……）。“不好意思，我想我一定是太突然了。”root笑得很抱歉，但是shaw感觉得到她内心里并不抱歉。她刚要翻白眼，却感觉到root抓住她的手，往里面塞了一张卡片。“Caroline Turing，you are free to call me anytime.”shaw抽出卡片。心理医生。她刚想把名片丢掉，root已经走出门不见了。

“so，how was it going.”john给shaw递过卷饼。“双份辣加芥末，不要蛋黄酱。你真的吃这个？”shaw胡乱打开包装纸咬一口以回应john的问题。“alright，never mind.”john把手搭在方向盘上，“你去了那个互助小组，对吗？”

“那个糟透了。”shaw一字一顿地说。“可悲的失败者抱怨生活的鸡毛蒜皮，精神病和心理变态。”

“听起来很适合你，我猜你是最后一类。”john启动汽车，“Fulton st，我还以为我们可以跟elias说再见了。”

“没有那么简单。elias有帮手。昨天在桥下发现了两名尸体，都是俄罗斯黑帮的人。”shaw用左手大拇指划着屏幕，“我不知道坐在车前座上能怎么帮助我们结案。盯梢必须是天底下最无聊的任务。”

“不，盯着盯梢的人才是。而且这才是我们要做的。”john递过一份文件，“看这个档案。刚从第八局调过来的，今天早上。这起案子和其他六起有这相似的地方，而且都发生在近三个月。不太像elias的人做的。俄罗斯黑帮的人已经在对面等候了。”

“你是说有第三方玩家进入了游戏。”shaw向窗外望去，马路对边听着一辆黑色的车，反光玻璃，正对着一家咖啡店。“所以目标已经进到店里了，who is the guy.”shaw接过档案，在身上擦了擦手。

“她。”john强调，“is……Veronica Sinclair。我们只有一个模糊的照片，侧脸，无法分析步态。她似乎知道怎么避开监控，哪怕是那些不那么公开的……”

“这可不简单……”shaw翻开文件夹，然后愣住。尽管带上了眼镜，她还是能认出这是Caroline Turing的脸。她不会忘记她鼻子翘起的弧度。“you must be kidding·”

“why，someone you know？”

“我开始觉得你叫我去互助小组是有一个原因的了，john。”shaw抖抖手上的资料。“这个Veronica，或者说Caroline，谁知道，昨天出现在了小组，正坐在我的对面。一个强迫性撒谎患者，据她所称。如果这份档案早一天送到，将会有很大帮助。”

“如果我早知道这个，我肯定先告诉你。”john捂住额头。“你觉得我们暴露了吗。”

“我不知道，但我有她的电话号码。至少算是一个线索。”shaw从口袋里拿出名片，中间有一到很深却凌乱的折痕，她掏出手机拨号。电话几乎是在一秒钟内接通，shaw把手机放在耳朵边。“i knew you'd call me，sweetie.”熟悉的声音从电话里传来。shaw把电话拉远。“我相信你打过来不是没有原因的，有什么相关的事情吗。”

“呃...是...”shaw无措地把手机换到另一只手，给john使眼色，john却没有理会。“我...我在想昨天我们讨论的事情...你是个心理医生，对吗？”“with certification，of course。”root回答，“我很高兴你做了一个预约，我今天下午碰巧有空。”“i am not...i mean， yes, 你什么时间方便一些？”shaw掏出口袋里的笔。“让我想想...三点钟，这可以吗？你有我的地址。”“那就是一个小时十七分钟后，可以。”shaw记下时间。“这不是我想要的，但是...我恐怕要结束通话了。”root说，“你不能不给女士回家化妆的时间。”shaw放下手机向窗外看，Caroline已经离开了咖啡店，正在启动摩托车。“走。”shaw命令john，john转动方向盘向后退，驶出停车道，远远跟着root的车。不过多久他们身后传来一声闷响，shaw转头看，在之前停在门口黑色车的地方发生了爆炸，残骸翻在车道上。她再次跟丢了root。

“你早到了，但我前面没有预约。”root给shaw打开门。shaw从门敞开的一侧看见房间内，白色的沙发和北极熊地毯，落地植物和蓝色花盆。简单的办公台和纸张。然后是root，Turing，盘着头发，戴着眼镜，穿着工作的制服。“sorry，刚刚在处理一些文件。”root摘下眼镜，“你可以先坐在沙发上，要什么喝的吗？”“啤酒，谢谢。”shaw走进门，避免自己踩到北极熊的头。“水和果汁，sorry，我不希望病人在预约期间饮酒。但我可以保证这些果汁都是现榨的。动物保护主义，嗯？地毯让你不舒服了吗？”“no, it's just... i don't like furry things.”shaw往沙发的边上缩了缩。“可惜，毛绒拖鞋是我的一个小小的爱好。”root从简易厨房走出来，抬脚，shaw这才注意到她脚上的一对粉色毛绒兔子拖鞋。“我甚至在公园扮演过毛绒公仔。”“我还以为强迫性说谎患者当不了医生。”shaw说，“或许你只是喜欢说谎。”“sadly，sameen，我跟你说的基本上都是实话。”root把水杯放到shaw面前，杯柄朝外。“how did you...”shaw手下意识地摸向腰间。“a little research，i admit.需要了解我的病人。”root抬眼，喝了一口自己的水。“so，what's our problem？your job，我想一定不太容易吧？”“...我不觉得一个销售员能在职业上面临多少问题。”shaw说。“这就是你的警察身份下面的东西吗，不得不说我很吃惊，也很无聊。”root换脚，把左腿翘在上面。“别紧张，honey，我只是比别人稍微有一点点资源。”

“我不喜欢被别人调查，哪怕出于医疗目的。”shaw说。“过度自我防御。”root说，在笔记本上写字，“你的童年过得好吗，sameen，tell me.”“不管怎样也一定比你的好。我想你小时候就把同学吓得不轻。”“I've got friend, sameen. is it good or it's just you don't want to talk about it?”“i don't have feelings.”shaw说，眼睛盯着root。“我想没有什么值得说的。如果你问，那就是我的父母很早的时候就死了。谢谢你的同情。”“me either。”root对着shaw笑，“大致是这样。童年的时候我只有hanna。她曾是一个很好的朋友。”shaw留意到了时态。她不知道该怎么说。她讨厌root那挂在脸上的职业假笑；她甚至都不知道这个hanna是否真的存在。注意这个女人。shaw警告自己。虽然她知道自己没有移情的可能。

“how did you get my name？”shaw问，“如果你跟踪我，这真的是太变态了。”root知道对方要抓着这个话题不放了。“sorry。”root说，“我还去了你的公寓。你没有回来，我想是警局加班了。”“我家可不在Fulton st，你在那里干什么。”shaw的手再次摸上手枪，不用小动作。她看见Caroline的瞳孔睁大。“我想我们的调查是相互的。我是牵扯进了NYPD的案子吗？如果这是你向我预约的原因，我将很伤心。”“感谢我没有扔了你的名片，miss Turing。”shaw说，“你的真名是什么，我想Veronica也不是正确答案。”“easy。”root举起双手。“just breakfast；扔掉垃圾。”“you mean that car，you knew whose car it is。”root拿起水杯。“不能否认。他们打算做一些坏的事情。”“所以你炸了它。我想那是无人生还，当然，你早就算好了这个。”“而且没有路人受伤，这就是你们担心的。”root喝水。“你的搭档应该找到了嫌疑人，他应该打电话给你，这样两个小时后你们就可以结这个办了半个月的案子了。”空间里的气氛重得好像要凝固。然后shaw的电话响了。她单手拿出电话，是john的来电。接听。john正告诉她，他们抓住了嫌疑人。符合动机指纹和时间，不在场证明核实失败。他需要她尽快赶来警局。他还提到了shaw早上对照片的反应。“也许你看错了。”他说。“”这个嫌疑犯同样符合特征。”shaw恶狠狠地挂掉电话。

“一个十九岁的象棋高手，这就是她？”shaw从桌子上拿起嫌疑人的档案，证件照片和监控图像一起夹在第一面。shaw向拘留室看，嫌疑人正低着头。她不得不承认对方和照片上的人确实有很多相似之处。

“她先说自己在宿舍里，没有不在场证明。但是大学打电话告诉我她四个月前就失踪了，再也没有回到过宿舍。然后我们拍到了她在现场的照片，咖啡店旁边的电线杆，捣鼓着电线。她不肯解释自己在那里干什么。”john说。“你的心理咨询怎么样。或许你只是对她有偏见罢了。”“不管怎样，无罪推定。我们的工作仅仅是收集证据。”shaw说。“至于那位Turing，你会发现她相当令人印象深刻。”“alright。”john象征性举起双手，“我要去跟elias，俄罗斯人会假定那是他动的手。你在这里跟进我们的嫌疑人，好吗，我想我不能再从她那里问出点什么了。”

shaw把档案拍在审讯室的桌子上，女孩缓慢地抬起头。“Claire Mahoney。”她说，“我们来谈谈你的麻烦。”她没有Caroline的鼻子。shaw想。她几乎要肯定对方是无罪的了。


End file.
